


Ending the Cycle

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Shiro will not allow Keith to suffer the tragic fate of the past two Black Paladins [Shiro/Keith, spoilers for S3, fluffy drabble]





	Ending the Cycle

Title: Ending the Cycle  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: S3 Epilogue fic that will most likely be killed dead canonically by S4 tomorrow. ;P

\--

Coran’s story had explained enough. Shiro, who’d been unfortunate enough to have Zarkon in his head multiple times, could fill in the rest: warped by quintessence (and maybe, if only on a subconscious level, wanting to go back to happier times), Zarkon could not accept that the Black Lion no longer needed him.

So, while the fragments of his connection with Black still haunted him… Shiro knew all too well what happened to those who could not move on. And even if he felt like he had some right to keep flying, he couldn’t do that to Keith.

Keith, who’d been so busy going over Marmora strategy logs that he’d passed out at the dining room table. Again.

Shiro worked quietly, putting the tablet away, then left the dining room just long enough to find a blanket that he could drape over Keith’s shoulders. There. Sleeping in a chair wasn’t too comfortable (years of studying for Garrison exams had taught Shiro that), but at least Keith was getting some sleep.

He wasn’t the leader of Voltron anymore. But Keith was, and Shiro knew what a lonely job that was, and what it could do to you. Either you gave up duty in order to safeguard what little love you had in your life (Zarkon), or you nearly lost everything because you couldn’t rely on others (… Shiro).

He refused to let what happened to the past Black Paladins happen to Keith.


End file.
